My Angel
by taylorxtorniquet
Summary: A Nomak One Shot! I do not own Nomak, but I do own Aurora enjoy!


Nomak wandered the streets hungry and alone. As he forced his legs down the sidewalk, he saw a couple kissing in each other's arms. He kept his large hood up, and his rags of clothing snug. The couple reminded him of the one woman he loved more than anything, Aurora. They were childhood friends, which became teenage sweethearts, and soon full grown lovers. Nomak could feel his heart clench painfully and knew the tears would follow. His eyes filled with the salty, warm liquid as he thought of her beautiful face. Her long, silky brown hair, her deep green eyes, her full pink, luscious lips, her smooth, pale, creamy skin, her frail, little body, and her shy voice. He had felt an attraction to her when he was only a boy, and knew that there would be no one for him, but her. After his father made him a reaper when he reached the age of 20, he no longer looked like a man. He was afraid, what would she think of him now? Would she be repulsed? Would she abandon him like his father? The answer was no, the night she found him huddled in a corner sobbing relentlessly, she took him into her arms and held his new form the whole night. She was not even repulsed one bit; she loved Nomak more than anyone or anything. He sobbed in her arms all night, and held onto her for dear life. He knew she loved him, right there, he knew.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Nomak smiled sadly at the memory, and then remembered the painful truth, their love was forbidden. He was a new breed of species known as a reaper, a creature who feeds off of humans and vampires. Aurora, on the other hand was born an angel, a gentle celestial being who brought beauty and love to the world. They were taken from each other after being discovered, and now, it's been 3 years since he's seen her beautiful self. A silent tear fell down his white face. He never understood how such a beautiful creature like Aurora could still love his hideous form. He had pure white skin with dark blue veins visible, short, pointy ears, a vicious set off teeth, a hairless head, and yellow, bloodshot eyes. Nomak felt all the rage and negative emotions bubble up inside of him. How dare these humans be able to show and express their love for each other, and he and Aurora not! He broke into an unnoticed sprint and grabbed the man from his lover. His mutated mouth opened, and he sunk his infectious teeth into the screaming mans neck. He relished in the rich, metallic taste until he was drained completely. The woman tried stabbing him with a pocketknife, but was soon silenced by his mouth over her neck. He finished her off and ran off as he threw her body aside. Nomak finally stopped and dropped to his knees as he cried out with rage and sadness.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

He sobbed the hardest he ever did; all he wanted was Aurora, to hold her, to kiss her, to tell her she means everything to him, and to have her in his arms when he fell asleep and when he'd awaken. His tears collided with blood on his mouth, and mixed for a putrid taste. "Where are you my love? Where are you my dear sweet heart?" He whispered with his sobs. Light footsteps breeched his ears, he could tell they were now cautious and gentle by the way he heard them hit the pavement. Then, the voice he'd been waiting to hear finally made its way to his ears as it whispered his name questioningly.

"N-Nomak?" He slowly looked up, and what he saw made his heart freeze.

"A-Aurora?" He called just as curious, thinking her figure and form would just be an illusion.

She dropped to her knees and buried herself into his chest, nuzzling her hands into his chest and her head under his chin. Realizing this was no illusion; he immediately wrapped his arms around her small body and buried his face in her beautiful, brown curls crying his eyes out. He finally had her in his arms after three long years, in his loving hold that was only given to her. He whispered her name over and over again as he stroked her hair to calm her crying. She lifted her head from his chest wiping away the blood from his mouth and the tears from his eyes. How he loved her, she was so gentle, so loving, and so fragile, he would never let them be separated again. He then could resist no longer, he pressed his lips to hers in a passionate kiss. His one hand cupped her cheek, stroking it softly and his other wrapped around her waist possessively. She gripped his coat as if he would disappear any second as she granted him permission into her mouth.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Finally they parted for air but held each other tightly. Their eyes met, green to yellow as she whispered; "I love you Nomak."

He smiled softly and gently caressed her face. "I love you, so much more than you can imagine my love." He whispered to her.

He soon brought her back to his underground home, and held her all night. "Aurora, my Aurora, you are everything to me my angel."

He whispered to her sleeping form. He smiled and held her tightly to him, knowing they would never be apart again.


End file.
